Kathy Duquesne
History Kathy Duquesne: 1992 - 2017 Kathleen "Kathy" Duquesne is the daughter of Carlton Duquesne and his wife Tuyen, the sister of Chien Na Wei - the female crime lord of the notorious China White Triad. Though her parents' marriage was an arrangement to secure Carlton's place in the Triad when he made his move from street hoodlum to full-blown crime boss, both parents cared deeply for their daughter and made sure she wanted for nothing. Unfortunately, as business for the Triad was good under Carlton's supervision, the life of excess got to Tuyen who was never really cut out for a life of crime and she began to sample the product that Carlton's men peddled through Gotham, becoming fatally addicted to heroin until her tragic death when Kathy was just seventeen years old. This tragedy woke Kathy up to her father's "business" and she blamed him for her mother's death. In an effort to remember her mother, Kathy began making use of her mother's art studio, taking up painting. Eventually deciding she wanted to make the art her profession, Carlton agreed to let Kathy attend college in exchange for her promise that she would make an attempt to forgive him for her mother's death upon her graduation Still enrolled in college, part-time, Kathy is a young woman with too much time and money on her hands. She still does not have a good relationship with her father, attending her only a single course per semester to extend the terms of her college attendance as a way to exploit the promise she made to her father, but she still makes a token effort to tolerate him. Due to her blatant abuse of his generosity, Carlton orders she be protected by his hired bodyguards at all times and so Kathy counters by escaping to the Sons of Batman Clubhouse, one of the few places in Gotham where Duquesne's men dare not go. It was at this clubhouse that she met Luke Fox. The two have begun dating.Deluxe Oracle File: Kathy Duquesne Dragon: 2017 - Present Armed with high-tech weaponry, fear-evoking masks, and the name of a mythical creature of power, Kathy and her gal pals (Sonia & Rocky) became the Terrible Trio, a three-woman team dedicated to foiling the plans of the alliance of the Tobacconists' Club, the Penguin, and the Triad. As the Dragon of the threesome, armed with the smallest their armaments but also her bold personality, Kathy is the leader of the bunch with a cooler head than her partners and natural charisma that lends itself well to keeping the team together and effective. After a couple months of waging war against the alliance, the alliance's mysterious benefactors set up an ambush for the Trio and with the combined might of Talon, Bane, and Phosphorus the Terrible Trio was nearly toast. Fortunately, the girls had help from the mysterious Phantasm who had been watching the three gal pals for some time and had decided they were worth recruiting into her war against organized crime. I suspect the girls are in the midst of training presently. Threat Assessment Resources * Art: Kathy's mother was supposedly a gifted artist, a skill Kathy inherited from her. Kathy took this skill, advancing it through more refined practice at college, which is where she met Sonia Alcana. * Multilingualism: Kathy is half-African American and half-Chinese. She used to spend summers in Hong Kong and speaks both Mandarin and Cantonese fluently. * Wealth: As the daughter of Carlton Duquesne, Kathy has access to a rather generous personal spending account. Weaknesses * Fickle: Kathy succumbs to her whims and strikes me as someone who bores quite easily; often changing her loyalties, interests, or affection whenever it suits her. I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong. * Thrillseeker: From what Luke has told me, Kathy constantly puts herself in life and death situations. Apparently, only when she is in danger does she truly feel alive. This might be a subconscious way of reconnecting with her deceased mother? Trivia and Notes Trivia * She has the Triforce tattoo, just as her two friends: Sonia Alcana and Roxanne Ballantine. * She and Luke Fox went to the same school.VOX Box: Countdown 1 - January Notes * Her address is a nod to her creators: Michael Reaves and Alan Burnett. * Kathy is a character from the Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman animated movie, but because there is already a Batwoman in Earth-27, she was given the identity of Dragon, a member of the Terrible Trio. Links and References * Appearances of Kathy Duquesne * Character Gallery: Kathy Duquesne Category:Characters Category:Terrible Trio Members Category:Composite Character Category:Multilingualism Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Artistry Category:African Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Dating Characters Category:Tattoos Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Artists Category:Independently Wealthy Category:27th Reality